


Forgotten Monsters

by ukyuuu123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina Week, M/M, Monsters, Sad, Sad Ending, Top Kageyama Tobio, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyuuu123/pseuds/ukyuuu123
Summary: ONESHOOTHe is precious in my eyes.  let everyone forget it down here.  I will protect him with all my heart.  My name is Hinata Shouyou, the naughty prince who wants to be free.  met the sleeping and chained monsters for hundreds of years....hello ~ I hope you enjoy my short story.  I warn you, this is an LGBT story.  If you don't like it please don't read it.  I warned you.  18+ KAGEHINA. and... I'm sorry if my English is not fluent. 🤧 OH, I also wrote my work on Wattpad with the same title.(CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, OWNED OF THE FURUDATE SENSEI)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forgotten Monsters

_"Love you, you know ...."_   
  


**HINATA SHOUYOU**  


My name Hinata Shouyou. A lonely prince who wants to be free. I want to explore the world. I miss this view beyond the walls.  
I don't understand the secrets of the world. Too many things have been covered. One thing I want, run away. Escape from all reality. Escape to see the beauty of the world. Cautiously, I stepped my feet to escape from the surveillance of the guards. It's been 15 years I've been cooped up in the palace. I miss seeing the outside world. When I was little, my younger sister and I made a secret passage that was connected to the wall outside the palace. Actually, I could have run away. Unfortunately, the guard was too tight.  
I've teamed up with my little sister to trick the guards and my parents. I finally arrived at the back of the palace which led straight into the forest. My main goal is ... to find treasure!  
I found a good book in the library. This book lists the many kinds of monsters that were written by my ancestors. Here it is written that in the south behind the palace wall, there lived a vile creature from among the cursed nobility. I explored parts of the forest and marked the trees one by one with a cross. The deeper I walked, the more sinister the situation around me became. Suddenly, I heard a growl from behind me.

"Who is that?"

I hurriedly read the map I found in the book. Every now and then I looked back afraid that a wild animal would pounce on me.  
  
**_CRACK_**

"GUAAAA!"  
I accidentally went into a hole that I believed to be a well. Why is there also a well in the forest? I looked for a way to climb up out of the well. When I managed to climb, before my eyes ... yes, before my eyes. There was a terrifying creature with fangs sticking out of its mouth.  
I let go of the grip and fell back down. The monster tried to get into the well to eat me. I was very scared and started feeling the wall behind me which turned out to be a hole. I tried to enter the hole and I fell back in a place that was foreign to me. My head was very dizzy and I tried to get back up. I searched this place and found a creature chained with many chains.  
I approached the creature and looked at him silently. He is very handsome. Black wings like bats? or dragon? I don't know. His hair was long black and he looked smooth. His body is very good, different from me. My body is thin and small. I traced his chest and shoulders are very manly. My cheeks burned when I saw the hair-blocked face come into view. Very handsome. I looked for what kind of monster he was in the book I brought. It turned out that he was a cursed aristocratic monster. This monster does not need to eat, drink, and only needs sleep to recover. I saw a mark on the back of his neck, I touched the mark and find out what it was in my book. Written here, how to wake this monster. Touch the mark on the back of his neck and say it.   
"MayhaGeckha ... Oops ...."  
I'm really stupid, I accidentally wake him up. The obsidian eyes began to open and looked at me. His eyes narrowed and a deep growl came from him. I retreated quickly and immediately he tried to reach me. Luckily the chains were very numerous and chained almost his entire body.  
"Oh my go—"  
" _ARGHHH_!"  
when I heard that ferocious voice, I decided to leave from there. I gave up my intention of looking for treasure. Instead of obtaining treasures, I encountered terrifying monsters.  
Luckily, the first monster was gone and I rushed away from the place. After arriving at the palace, I crept in through the storage room and tried to get to the back garden. luckily I found my little sister who was reading a book. She ran over to me and asked where the treasure was. I did not answer questions from my sister and ran towards my room.  
I threw my body on the bed and read again the contents of the book that I had brought. It turns out that the first monster I met had a weakness. he was afraid of ....  
"M—Mouse?"  
That big monster is afraid of the little mouse? then ... tomorrow I'll just bring 5 mice with me. he will run away and will not come near me. I searched again for all the weaknesses of the monsters. However, the last monsters ... the monsters I met were chained up. he...  
"has no weakness...."  
then how can I get closer to him? my head was dizzy thinking about it and I decided to find out tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
I went back into the old well and crept towards the monster that had awakened. He saw me and roared back. I raised my hand as a sign that I was safe and harmless. I put my bag and I took out a meat .... he hissed.  
Put the meat back on and pick up another object. Will take a flower. He's still hissing.  
Thirsty, I took out a bottle of milk that I brought. I haven't had the chance to drink it yet, I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I saw the handsome monster glanced at me. More precisely the milk I brought. I looked at him and handed me the milk   
"You want?" i said. He just stared and I really soft. His gaze was very innocent. I passed the milk slowly so that he was not afraid. He took it slowly and began to look at the bottle of milk. Apparently, he doesn't know how to drink from a bottle?  
"Don't be afraid ... I won't hurt you."  
I approached him and he hissed again. I raised my hands a sign I'm safe. He stepped back a little and I gave him a smile.  
"it's okay, I'm a good person. I just want to help you. "  
I touched the bottle he was holding and taught him how to drink from a bottle. When the milk touched his mouth, he seemed pleased and quickly finished the milk. I smiled and stroked her soft hair. He was taken aback and quickly backed away and hissed.  
I smiled and took the empty bottle earlier. I prepared the mouse and left him.   
"I'll be back."  
.  
.  
.  
the third day I visited the handsome monster. I began to dare to explore the forest and carry lots of items to scare the monsters. I entered the old well again and saw him who was looking at me who entered with a bottle of milk and a story book. I approached him slowly and showed that I brought milk for him. She came closer and before she touched the bottle I touched her hair again. He is angry and wants to attack me. But I do not remain silent. I yelled at him and threatened him.  
"if you are naughty, I will not bring you this milk again."  
He was silent and no longer attacked me. I gave him a sign that he should come near me. slowly but surely, he approached and I handed over the milk I brought. I dare myself to touch him again. but this time he didn't refuse. I gently stroked the face and pulled his face facing me. I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and with a burning face I ran away from him.  
the fourth day I visited him. this time I brought the equipment to free the chains that locked him. don't forget I brought some books and milk.  
when I saw him, he was sleeping and he was ... crying ... I touched him and he was shocked and frightened. I approached him and I stroked his head affectionately.   
"Hey, it's me."  
He started to calm down and look at me. I put his head on my chest and kissed the top of his head. we spent time together happily. I let go of all the chains holding him back and he flew freely here and there. should be noted. he learns very fast.  
I have to come back soon, I cleaned up all the milk bottles and I hurried away before dark. but there was a big hand holding me and he looked at me.  
"Um... What—?!"  
He kissed me right on the lips and he smiled at me. I flushed and was very embarrassed. I ran and left him.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey, it's me~"  
The fifth day, I brought scissors to cut his hair. He's so unruly and I need extra strength just to cut his hair.  
"Oh-Shit...."  
he was 100 times more handsome and very beautiful. I looked at him nonstop and he looked at me. I forgot he didn't have a name. finally I found him the name ... Tora? Tenma? ..... Tobio!  
"Now, your name is Kageyama Tobio. and my name is ... Hi-Na-ta Shou-You. Hinata Shouyou."   
He close to me and sniff my body. he kissed my whole face and licked my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying what he did to me.  
"Ah~ Ka-gheyamah... Wait. Ugh~ This is Amazing—Ah~"  
I screamed as his hand squeezed my ass. I kissed him and finally ... I had an extraordinary experience.  
.  
.  
.  
I returned to the palace and when I crept towards the room, in front of my eyes ... father stood and looked at me.  
"Uh... Hey?"  
"Where have you been."  
"Park?.. why?"  
"I want to discuss about matchmaking with your Atsumu."  
"How many times have I told you? I don't want to marry someone I don't love! "

_**SLAP** _

he slapped me and walked away from me. before leaving, he looked at me.  
"You have to listen to what your father said."  
.  
.  
.  
in the middle of the night, i cry and cry I don't allow anyone to enter my room.  
".... Kageyama....."  
I miss him. really miss. I tried going back to visit Kageyama. I love him.   
.  
.  
.  
"Kageyama ... sob ... I don't want ... I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I love you Kageyama ... I love you so much."  
"Oh.... So you've been hiding monsters all this time. it is fitting that your behavior is like a monster—" Kageyama angrily looked at my father. why is he here? why did he bring so many troops? "— You...disgusting unruly dissidents! stupid kid!"

" _GRHAAAAAA_!!!!"

"... Kill that monsters."

The fight cannot be stopped. I was thrown by kageyama for cover. but unfortunately dad caught me and took me away. I shouted and saw Kageyama who was fighting. His wings were torn apart as he didn't focus when he saw me being taken away. I screamed and cried. I bit my father's hand and ran over to Kageyama who was badly injured. When the troop was ready to cut down the kageyama ...

**_ZHRASHHHH_ **

"HINATAAAA."

.

.

.

 ** _Drop_**... **_Drop_**...

I saw blood dripping from my stomach. then my body fell. split in two. those eyes ... looked sad and angry .... he was angry and destroyed everything in a short time. The building almost collapsed and neither he nor I was able to stand. He crawled closer to me with his two broken wings. he placed his body on my lap. He cried and kept crying.  
"Hinata...sob sob... Hinata... Lof u... I lof... U...."  
"Ahaha... You still can't say I love you huh...."  
the building is about to collapse. For the last time, I pulled his head and kissed him. from our mouths came out the words I love you.  
"Hey.... It's me."   
I laughed and looked at him.  
"Yeah, it's you."   
This place will be a silent witness to the love story between a prince... and a forgotten monster.

_**The End** _

.

.

.

HEHEHE.... thank you for reading ~ sorry if my English is bad and not fluent. if you like it don't forget to give support and share this story. Bye~ 😳


End file.
